This new carnation variety originated at Stuttgart, West Germany, as a sport of an unpatented carnation variety named "Pallas Londorga", being grown in my greenhouses for the production of cut flowers, as well as for propagation and sale of plants to commercial growers for standard carnations. This sport was discovered by me in my greenhouses at Stuttgart in 1980 and was selected for propagation because of its precocity and its vibrant, brilliant sulfur yellow coloration of its flowers. Asexual propagation of this new plant, by means of cuttings, has been carried out at Stuttgart, West Germany and in Italy and in Israel, by me and under my direction through successive generations and the distinctive characteristics of this plant have been found to hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.